


Visions of Bodie and Doyle: "the first time ever I saw your face..." First time encounters and early days.

by shooting2kill



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:39:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shooting2kill/pseuds/shooting2kill





	Visions of Bodie and Doyle: "the first time ever I saw your face..." First time encounters and early days.

|  _He waited a while before he chanced another look....Eyes narrowed, his imagination taking him to some far from respectable places, he was unaware for a moment that the man was now upright and returning his blatant stare. The pen fell out of his mouth and plunged headlong towards his notebook, splattering ink in all directions. Damn.... Bodie tried valiantly after that to keep his mind on the work in hand. Tried. It was not easy. When tempted beyond endurance he scanned the whole of the room first, so that any surveillance would seem entirely accidental. It worked well, until one casual sweep found Doyle leaning against the shelves beside the window. Shafts of radiant sunlight fell on his hair and face, giving him an altogether magical air and Bodie's mouth fell open once again. Rapt, he only surfaced when he noticed the man's....glance and twitch of lips. He knew. Well he would wouldn't he? Looking like that. You would know the effect you had on people.[ A Birdwatcher's Guide to Cornish Ghosts:Lizzie](http://hatstand.slashcity.net/lizzie/bird.html)_  
---|---  
|  _"Your partner, Agent 3.7," Cowley clarified. "His code number. You'll be 4.5; it's best you memorise that as soon as you can, since you--ah, good, come in, Bodie!" Behind Doyle, there was the sound of a door opening, and as Doyle turned and met the stranger's eyes he realised that there was, in fact, a way the situation could be worse: his new partner was exactly, perfectly his type. Damn it. The newcomer's eyes, a startlingly intense blue, flicked quickly over Doyle, assessing and then, it seemed, dismissing him as a threat. The man's lips curled a little, a ghost of a smile in a carved face, and Doyle felt a confused, uncomfortable rush of heat. Attraction, of course, but the sort of thing he'd last recalled feeling when the Ravenclaw boys in the year above him brushed past in the corridor--the thrill of a beautiful stranger, above him and somehow untouchably, unutterably perfect...... Doyle imagined him smiling truly, lips parted, head tilted back as he slid and arched up against him--no. Not now. Christ.....[ Special Men:Sineala ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/118143?view_adult=true)_  
|  _....Bodie twirled at a movement behind him. He did not need to shoot. Another armed man was falling already, his gunshot going wide because of a well-placed kick by a curly-haired stranger, who followed it up with a boot to the neck. The man who would have shot Bodie went down, his gun falling to the side. He lay motionless. “Much obliged,” said Bodie. But the newcomer was not ready to give him the benefit of the doubt. His rescuer stepped forward into the hallway, green eyes blazing. “Hold it!” he said to Bodie, his voice hard with authority. “Drop that gun. You’re under arrest.” “Oh, for God’s sake,” said Bodie. He was not intimidated by the manner, especially from someone who was more tough than large......He glared at the stranger, some over-trained cop with flair for martial arts who had no idea what he was walking into. Not a patrolman, which Bodie’d expected: plain clothes CID, in tight jeans... Curly hair and slim build gave him the impression of youth. Tired green eyes, heavy with experience and hostility, gave a contradictory impression of maturity...“You have the wrong side here, sunshine. I’m one of the good guys.” “Hands up,” snapped the CID man, not believing him for a minute....[ Forever True:Fajrdrako](http://archiveofourown.org/works/828895/chapters/1575244)_  
|  _...he was beautiful. His hair was very dark, worn in a neat spacer's crop, close around the ears and back of the neck. What remained of his fleshware—mainly his legs and lower torso—was sturdy and muscular, with fine pale skin showing between the scars. His face was bruised, probably from his latest encounter with Rahad, but remarkably undamaged. Indigo eyes, thickly fringed with dark lashes, watched R4A5Y with suspicion and only thinly-concealed fury. "Think you'll know me again?" he said in a low harsh voice after a few seconds..... "Jesus christ, what's Rahad been doing to you?" he blurted out. "You must be new," the 'borg said. "You can't have missed it otherwise." "I can't believe you're still functioning with these levels of damage. How are you maintaining your integration?" "Buggered if I know." The 'borg shrugged slightly. "What do you want, suggestions for improvement?' "Oh, sorry." R4A5Y moved his face covering down for a moment so his optivisor was visible. "I'm from CI5. I'm here to rescue you."[ A Future to This Life:Verlaine ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5116892/chapters/11772080)_  
|  _.....he knows all about DS Doyle, his accomplishments and his disasters. Joined the Met more or less out of art school, an even less likely recruit there than here, after an undistinguished stint as barrow boy, bartender, and other such part-time work as he deserved for frittering away three years wasting paint with a bunch of pretentious Bloomsbury nancy-boys. Did all right in the Met, not setting the Thames on fire, until his sergeant and partner took a bullet on patrol with him. Worked alone after that, beginning a determined climb through through the ranks. Bodie knows the type. Activated by perceived injustice, on a solo mission to set the world to rights. Even the thought of him makes Bodie tired. And he's been doing all right with the training so far, but why would Cowley bother with him, and with the other civilians, when he's got military candidates queuing up for the chance? Why try to graft counterterrorism skills onto shop boys and bobbies? Bodie doesn't understand it....[ Painted Angels:Angelfish](http://www.thecircuitarchive.com/tca/archive/21/paintedangels.html)_  
| _The speaker droned on, as only speakers on a stage can. Bodie had heard it all before, dozens of times - it felt like hundreds of times - and he let his gaze wander, keeping half an ear out for a change of subject. How the hell else were you going to enter a building full of armed men who wanted nothing better than to shoot you, anyway? What he really wondered was how many of the blokes around him didn’t have a clue about it, because if he was partnered with any of them when Cowley made his selections, it would only be a matter of time before he had to cut them loose.There - that tall drink of water he’d spotted on the way in, he was actually taking notes. And the bloke with the birds-nest hair, he was paying such close attention it was a wonder he hadn’t wandered up to the stage to sit beside the boring bloody ponce. He was almost in profile to Bodie, his eyes unwaveringly on the speaker, actually concentrating. Not that you had to be Brains to work out he’d never been in the army - what was he supposed to be, anyway? Anson’d heard rumours they were being assigned some kind of social worker trick cyclist to sob their hearts out to after killing other killers, and this bloke looked the type - it could be him.[ Not in the Bush Now:Slantedlight](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4054405?view_adult=true)_  
|  _...there was a darkness in him, as well. It was there, hidden in Cowley’s reports and the interviews with Bodie. He’d conducted some of them himself, watched others from behind two way glass. He’d read the transcripts and seen the arrogant, hard face of a man who did not look back — who refused to regret any decision he’d made, no matter what. Someone so hard and unyielding had his place, of course, but was it in CI5? Perhaps Bodie was fit only to be a soldier...... Bodie didn’t have Doyle’s propensity to go off like an angry rocket, but he had a danger inside him that could not but affect his job. That was well and good, if he learned the limits. If he used his skills to get results (without breaking heads simply because he decided they needed broken, without finding malicious joy in the deed for its own sake), then he could be a fine agent, one of the very best. In short, Cowley wanted Bodie and Doyle to both work out—separately if they must, together if they could—but he was by no means certain that they would. They were still very much untried.[ Lessons](http://archiveofourown.org/works/378941/chapters/618466)_  
|  _"A lot of police work involves sitting and waiting and watching.” “Can’t see the appeal, myself,” Bodie shrugged. “That what made you want to be a copper – voyeur, are you?” Doyle’s jaw clenched at the implied insult. Bodie had been goading him since Cowley had informed them that they were to be partners. Getting Doyle to lose his temper seemed to be Bodie’s main ambition. Yet, there was something in the ex-mercenaries demeanour that made Doyle believe there was more to the man than he let show. He choked back his initial response and hoping that sharing his past might encourage Bodie to do the same, he opened himself up to more of the man’s scorn....“Actually, I had wanted to be an artist.” He turned his head towards Bodie to see the reaction..... “An artist?” “Yeah, painting. Spent a year in Paris, living all the clichés.” “So what happened? No Doyle’s hanging in the Louvre?” “Realised I wasn’t good enough...."[ Disclosures:Merentha13](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1589735)_  
|  _He looked at the file still lying open on his desk and pulled out the pile of photocopied passports. He leafed through them, glancing at each of the small photos until the face of a dissenting seraph with familiar untamed curls was gazing up at him. Raymond Doyle. So he was right. Bodie sat back in his chair and regarded the picture. So much for having a face like a bag of spanners… Struck by the critic’s unexpected beauty, he felt a stab of lust. The hair was a little shorter in the photo, framing tantalising features; exotic, knowing eyes, full lips and high cheek bones… one slightly indented. Perhaps someone didn’t like one of his reviews, Bodie thought wryly, trying and failing to ignore his body’s reaction to the photo. At least he was in private this time...... This was ridiculous, he’d only ever seen the bloke from a distance, and yet somehow he’d got under his skin and driven Bodie to rifle through records of his guests to find out his name. Well, Bodie had got more than he’d bargained for, hadn’t he? Not only was the man from the pool the dreaded critic Raymond Doyle, but apparently Bodie had the hots for him.....[ An Island Affair:Angelci5](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4992871)_  
| _Duncan worked the room the way a politician works a fund-raiser or a whore works a client. The music was on again and it was grinding and seductive. He barked out orders....shifting, moving, adjusting, as the shutter snapped and film was consumed. Bodie watched mesmerized from his front row vantage point--having been told unequivocally that whatever happened, he was not to move. It was hard to tell who was hotter, the man behind the camera or the man in its sights... Bodie realized that his bet had been a loser from the start--he'd been had by this siren of a man who squatted and pranced and posed with as much élan as his models, maybe more. The erection was inevitable and within the confines of the pouch, it was uncomfortable as well. The discomfort flickered on Bodie's face and despite orders, he shifted trying to get purchase on a more comfortable position for his increasingly bulky genitalia. He had just finished squirming when Ray's voice sang out over the music one last time. "That's it--we're finished. It's a wrap. Good work everyone. I think we have something really special this time."[ The Sting:Elspeth Leigh](http://hatstand.slashcity.net/elspeth/sting.html)_  
|  _".....There’s my ID.” “CI5,” Ray read out. “William Bodie. Agent Number 3.7. I’ve heard of CI5 – aren’t they usually all cloak and dagger and preventing assassinations? The political angle? Just what do you think is going on at Henbray?” Bodie raised his eyebrow. “I can’t exactly tell you chapter and verse. But everything connects, you know. What’s a straightforward crime in one country can mean a political act in another.” He spoke as if he was quoting a saying he often heard, and did not really think about, or even perhaps understand. “How do I know the ID is real?” “Phone my boss if you want. There’s a number on the card, or I can give you one that doesn’t go through three layers of secretarial staff. I was going to ask to use your phone in any case – I need to arrange how they’re going to extract me.” “A national government agency can’t send a taxi?” Bodie gave him an impatient look......[ Why I Sojourn Here:Halotolerant](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4993612?view_adult=true)_  
[](http://imgur.com/QlglNAm) |  _The skinny bloke had auburn hair like a brillo pad. His cheek had broken at some point, and been irregularly set. As he laughed, Bodie could see that some of his teeth were crooked. His laugh was so infectious that Bodie found himself laughing along with him. He had dimples; Bodie liked that. And spirit. He liked that, too. "Look......why don't we go get some breakfast?" Bodie hesitated. "I'll buy," said the young man, quickly. Bodie looked at him again, more speculatively. A potential client? No. Too young, too scruffy, probably didn't have much more cash to him than Bodie did himself. Quite possibly less, since Bodie had spent the night with Old Midas, and that meant his pockets were full for a change. "Can't," said Bodie succinctly.....[ Rent Boy:Elizabeth Holden (Fajrdrako)](http://www.palelyloitering.com/Dialj/RentBoy%20DwCarolling.pdf)_  
| _"Have you any idea what time the floor show starts?" The deep voice with its softly spoken question startled him, he jumped and splashed his drink over his hand and the polished table top. "No," he tried to cover up his surprise and looked up into a pleasantly friendly face. "I didn't know there was going to be a show. I thought it was dancing all night." "This is your first visit here then?" The black clad figure enquired politely, still standing by the table. Looking up at the stranger, he smiled inwardly. A variation of the 'do you come here often' routine. Apart from the absence of a different gender it seemed as if the rules of play didn't change much. The thought was comforting. If the rules were the same he knew how to play....[ On Paper:Rob ](http://www.thecircuitarchive.com/tca/archive/7/onpaper.html)_  
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2br0yg) | _“You make it in the squad and Cowley will have it all gone you know..." “What?” “The hair.....the cow’s not going to appreciate your golden locks.” “The cow?” Doyle sputtered, ignoring Bodie’s other comment, his hair wasn’t going anywhere, whatever Cowley - The Cow – had to say in the matter. “Do you actually call him that?” Bodie looked at him in the way that spoke of morons and idiots. “Not to his face I don’t. And you’d be well advised not to either, or within his hearing. And believe me, Sunshine, he has ears in the back of his head.” “Eyes,” Doyle said without thinking. Bodie paused. “What?” “It’s eyes in the back of his head,” Doyle said, patiently. “Not ears. Think you can say 'ears like a bat’ though.” Bodie studied him, his expression unreadable.....“Oh, Cowley’s just gonna love you,”[ Cold Water Morning:Fictionwriter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2363897)_  
|  _He hadn’t been with a man in five years when he met Bodie: the proverbial spanner in the works. Doyle had wanted Bodie from the moment he laid eyes on him. He’d also disliked him, from his taste in over-fussy clothes to his apparently shallow personality. Worst of all was the arrogant smirk that almost always graced his features.... Without the smirk, Bodie was delightful to look at. His teeth weren’t perfect, but his smile was boyish and infectious. He tended to pout, which was an endless source of amusement — and teasing — for Doyle. His eyes were a striking shade of dark blue, thickly lashed, and wonderfully expressive. They could be chilling, sarcastic; they could show gut-wrenching anger and frustration, they could sparkle with humour, or shine with warmth and affection. As the months of their acquaintance went by, and developed into friendship, Doyle saw that look of warmth more often, and what was more, it was directed at him. They bickered and sniped at each other just as much, but when Doyle thought of Bodie — fellow recruit, colleague, friend — it was the warmth he remembered.[ Measuring Scars: Maddalia](http://archiveofourown.org/works/527709/chapters/934519)_  
|  _My first close up of young Master Raymond threw me. I had wanted to let him think I was a bumbling country bumpkin who he could boss around, waiting for the right time to ensure he got his come-uppance. But when I was face to face with him, it was like my brain stopped working. He was striking, there was no other way to describe his exotic looks. His dark hair lay thickly in curls around his head, and his green eyes, his beautiful green eyes, were almost translucent. I wouldn’t have described him as handsome: his looks were more captivating than beautiful. But the complete visual package was fascinating to me. Then he ruined it by opening his mouth. “I asked who are you? Are you stupid?” And any attraction I felt to him ended right there. This man needed to learn how to treat people right. And with a certain amount of pleasure, I decided I was just the person to teach him.....[ Bodie's Choice:Marjoram_Max](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5072731)_  
[](http://imgur.com/sz6EVhK) |  _Cowley can't be bloody serious. Can't be. He's sitting there looking like the straight man from some sort of nightclub act, telling me I have to work with Bodie. Bodie, William Arthur Philip. Cross between Ape Man and Casanova. I suppose there's not much point expecting the funny half of the double act will come skipping along and tell me it's all just a joke, because Cowley doesn't have a partner. Lucky sod. Bodie looks totally impassive - that's another of his rather dubious talents. He changes from glowering to neutral to grinning like a bloody banshee just like he changes from broad Liverpudlian to BBC English at the drop of a hat... Well, we all knew we were going to get partners. I expect we've all wondered all through the training who we'd end up with. Me, I'd decided right from the start that out of all the group, there was only one who would get up my nose and he's....there beside me, in a suit, looking like he's got a ramrod stuck up his bum. Great. So we're supposed to work together. It doesn't mean we have to like each other......[ You and Me Against The World:BrendaK](http://www.thecircuitarchive.com/tca/archive/1/youand.html)_


End file.
